Trace analyte detection is the detection of small amounts of analytes, often at nanogram to picogram levels. Trace analyte detection has numerous applications. For example, trace analyte detection can be particularly useful for security applications, such as screening individuals or items for components in explosive materials, narcotics or biological contaminants where small amounts of these components are deposited on the individual or on the outside of a package or bag. A variety of different techniques can be used for trace analyte detection. These methods include ion mobility spectrometry (IMS), mass spectrometry, gas chromatography, liquid chromatography, and high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC).